PokePortals
by KirbyMaster1999
Summary: A strange portal has been created, and Steve goes into it. What does he find? He finds a world inhabited by creatures called Pokemon and meets Ash and his friends. But when a griefer threatens the new world, Steve must save it. Based on the Pretty Scary Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my second fanfic on here! I don't own Pokemon or Minecraft.**

**I aim for this fanfic to have as many features from Minecraft 1.4 as possible. I will make a challenge to find all the features in every chapter. This chapter has just one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

I woke up from my bed and started to get ready for an important day. I was preparing to go off in the depths of the unknown.

My name is Steve. I am a trader in a server of my friend. I mine, I hunt monsters, and explore, and then I trade my earnings for the other materials I needed to survive in this world.

A few days ago, the admin had downloaded a strange mod. Its description said that it added a portal that led somewhere beyond the Overworld. The portal was shaped like a Nether portal, with the obsidian replaced with red and white blocks which were only obtainable with the /give command.

Just yesterday, the frame was created, with an operator supplying the blocks. I had offered to go and explore the world, wherever it led to. I had prepared an inventory and an Ender chest of items, including my trusty diamond sword, a diamond pickaxe enchanted with Silk Touch, food, and other tools and items. Feeling prepared, I went out, and with a carrot on a stick, rode a saddled pig to the place where the portal frame had been built.

There were lots of others Minecrafters already there. They cheered as I used a flint and steel to ignite the frame, making the portal active. I jumped in, wondering what would be in this new world.

* * *

**I like the term Minecrafters over Minecraftians.**

**Don't forget to review and follow!**

**Minecraft Trivia: Flint and steel's sound was changed in 1.4 to a clinking noise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My chance of having ownership of Pokemon or Minecraft is as likely as breaking bedrock in survival.**

**As for 1.4.2 features, the only feature in the last chapter was the carrot on a stick. This chapter has only one feature as well.**

**Sorry about Kirby Krisis, as I am busy (and lazy), but hopefully I will update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 2:Tree-Punching Physics

The portal spawned over an ocean.

Really? Just really?

Fortunately, land was not far away from my portal. So I decided to craft a boat and drive my way over there.

So I did. Apparently this world had lots of wild life in the water, like giant whales along with other stuff, so making it to land without crashing was pretty hard. Our world just has random squids in the water.

I wandered around and decided to make a shelter. I also wanted to see if I could use the wood in this world to craft planks and stuff. So, I gave the tree some strong punches, and it crashed down. Physics apparently work differently in this world. Never really understood floating trees. Blame Notch.

I gathered the wood and punched down another tree, and it fell as well. As I gathered the wood, I could hear rustling.

"It's probably a cow or something." I thought. "Or a creeper." I became uneasy, and I placed my sword at my side in case it was a baddie I heard.

As I punched another tree down, I heard someone say, "Why are you punching-"

"Argh!" I said, reaching for my sword. I turned to face the newcomer, what looked to be a boy. His body looked different from a Minecrafter's, or in fact anything on our world. He also had a yellow mouse on his shoulder, which also looked different.

"Who are you?" asked the kid.

"My name is Steve, a Minecrafter from the Overworld," I replied. "I came in through a portal not too far from here. What's your name?"

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu," said the boy. "Where's the Overworld?"

"It's in another-" I started to answer, when I heard some moaning. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

Suddenly, a zombie in chain armor and holding an iron shovel popped out from nowhere and started swinging its weapon. It hit Ash, who fell to the ground. Pikachu jumped off, its cheeks sparking with electricity.

I attacked with my sword, taking the undead creature down with a few hits. I gathered its drops, a piece of rotten flesh and the iron shovel it held.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping Ash up to his feet.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Thanks for defeating that—what was that anyway?"

"A monster from my world," I said back. "Now, tell me about your world and I'll tell you about mine."

"We should better talk in there," suggested Ash, pointing to a villa I had amazingly not noticed earlier. "I don't wanting any other monsters attacking us. And while you're there, you can meet my friends!"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, following him there. I wondered what world I was about to learn about, and how the zombie had gotten there.

* * *

**Not much to comment here.**

**Read, review, and subscribe to PokePortals!**

**Minecraft Trivia: Zombies dropped feathers before Beta 1.8. They still do in Pocket Edition, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I am not planning to continue. See at the bottom for details.**

**The review section is for feedback and not for requests to update, you know. Give me a PM or something, just don't use the review section.**

**Last chapter, the 1.4 update feature was the zombie (and other undeads) armor and tools.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Dimension

When I came to the villa, I met Ash's friends: Cilan, Iris, and Dawn. I learned a few things about this new world.

One thing was that there were many species of creatures called Pokemon. People use these Pokemon to battle others and protect themselves. It's kind of the equivalent of taming a wolf in my world.

Another was that they had never heard of creepers or Endermen, nor had they seen zombies or skeleton archers. That's a relief. I explained that those monsters were problems in my world by trying to kill Minecrafters. Plus, not a single sword or piece of armor was seen in the entire place. I guess they didn't need those because they had Pokemon, but I think it was more about the lack of monsters that try to kill you every night.

One bad thing I heard about the world was that there was no respawn system of the inhabitants. Like hardcore mode, if they died, they would not come back. Also, a full hunger bar would heal us Minecrafters. This was not the case in their world. They also lacked the crafting system that were evident of our race and couldn't destroy trees with their fists, which was why Ash found my tree punching so strange.

I had decided to stay a night in this world. I went outside of the villa and used my crafting table to turn the wood from the trees into wooden planks. I built a small hut with these blocks, plus a door. I placed my ender chest in it and took my stuff out. I then realized that I forgot my bed. I needed some wool to make one, which I didn't have.

I walked back and asked, "Do you guys have any wool or string I can use?"

"Not really," said Ash. "Although you can try this." He tossed me a light blanket which was made of string. I tore a piece off and pulled off some string.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash.

"I need string to make some wool," I explained.

Taking twelve pieces of string and placing them in a square, I turned them in to three blocks of wool. I placed them over three wooden planks to make a bed.

I was all set for the night. We went to sleep later. Little did I know of the invasion that was about to come.

* * *

**Now that the 1.5 update is out, I don't really have the passion to finish this. Plus, I'll probably need more time for my other stuff. If anyone wants to adopt and finish it, send me a PM.**

**Kirby Krisis will still be finished, though.**


End file.
